The Werewolf Domestication Act of 1988 (old)
by peevespetpeeve
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of an arranged marriage. Even the love that comes out of it is rotten. (werewolf marriage law fic)BEING REVISED AND REPOSTED IN ANOTHER STORY
1. The Daily Prophet

_**Ministry Rules New Werewolf Management Laws**_

_Since last August werewolf attacks have risen 10%. We can count 400 additional people slaughtered from last halves count._

_In an effort to "domesticate" werewolves and prevent any more vicious attacks like the ones we have seen over the past half-year the Ministry has approved the Werewolf Domestication Act. "Various studies have shown", Mr. Taxidermy, the Head of the Creature Caretakers Committee says, "werewolves in both their human and monster form are more docile when they have significant bonds to other werewolves." It was these studies that inspired the act. Werewolves have proved to have less social graces, that is to say, than the rest of us. It is near impossible for them to create the bonds they need to calm their inner beasts. Because of this Act has given the Ministry the right to arrange and platonic and romantic the more affective bonds._

_Werewolves new environments will "heavily encourage" them to form these new bonds. Most werewolves are being moved from their current dwellings and placed on a reservation, or a "camp of brothers" as Mr. Taxidermy called it, where they will share a housing community and resources. It will inspire the camaraderie they need to have allow the rest of us safety. These reservations will be highly supervised, and werewolves living on them are to be allowed to leave to do daily activities._

_Other werewolves, females a rarity in werewolves and those deemed most capable of civic decency are to be placed in a legal marriage. Yes, that's right, a marriage! One partner will move into the others home, the Ministry choosing which place is more fit to live, and they will carry out their married lives there. Ministry's will allow family ceremonies to take place but also demands that they take place on June 1st. The Ministry believes that werewolves in this placement will "experience great happiness as they are a literally hand-picked for each other". These placements as well are to be supervised, but not as personally as the reservation placement will be._

_Werewolves will be receiving notices about their new placements via owl this week. On Thursday , 17 May, they will be meeting in the ministry to discuss these placements with the officer that will be overseeing them. Failure to attend this meeting or comply with The Act's rulings them will result in time in Azkaban. The Ministry expects the Act to be fully in place by the end of June._

_The ministry assured us all werewolves inside the ministry will be under close surveillance. It will be the first time the Ministry has asked any werewolves, very well all the werewolves in Britain, to gather together._

_No press is outside on in the Ministry on this date._

Remus Lupin's face and knuckles stayed a ghostly color long after the shock had turned to fear.

The law, The Act, came out of nowhere. No one had warned him. Not Dumbledore, not the Ministry, not even the other werewolves. The other werewolves he was going to have to go live with by next month. Uprooted from his own home, his parents' home, his childhood home, to go live with monsters. Monsters. He was a monster, according to the Daily Prophet, and The Ministry, and every other living being who knew about his condition.

When he last spent time with them in a group a pack Greyback had insisted he was doing so a man disguised as a monster, he went because he had a job to do. He was a monster who was going to have to go surround himself with real monsters disguised as men, because the ministry said he had too.

Remus Lupin's face regained all its pigmentation once the fear turned to anger.

The law, The Act, was not only sudden but stupid. Lupin had seen werewolves: one on one, in a group, in a pack, human form, wolf form, in the mirror; it was safe to say he knew a thing or two. He knew that they were outcasts. He knew a great deal of them worked for You-Know-Who back in the day, a few must still be in Azkaban. He knew they were territorial. He knew they had to shave three times a day around a full moon once they hit 13. He knew they did not play nicely with one another in wolf form. Ever. He knew they were not brotherly, they held ranks not hands. He knew having them around each other brought out more canine behavior than human. He knew they had a nasty habit of killing people.

He knew those studies the groundwork to this law were bullshit. He knew the law that would not protect them or anyone else, just a way to make people feel safe and monsters feel scared was bullshit. He knew the entirety was bullshit. He said this multiple time, loudly, while throwing the daily prophet across the kitchen.

Remus Lupin's face- now almost beet red- turned a slight shade of green when he saw the Ministry Owl on his windowsill.

******Alrighty then, that's what we got to start us off here. Its just the prologue so it's shorter than most future chapters will be. Also is it to weird to have that guy's name be Mr. Taxidermy. It fits his character but you wont see him much...**

**Oh well anyways I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon. Reviews or anything like like would be much appreciated.******


	2. Opening the Notice

Remus Lupin possessed a talent for avoiding the inevitable. Three day's had gone by and the notice had been left unread, unopened, and under a stack of newspapers. His plan was not to waste a second thinking about the matter; he would simply act when the law commanded him to.

This was the plan of course, until Dumbledore appeared in Lupin's sitting room the day before the scheduled assembly - the assembly Lupin was not thinking about.

"Mr. Lupin, I had expected to hear from you over the past few days. I, and some others, worry that you are taking the Ministry's legislations too well." The old man had danced around the subject, trying to pry something out of Lupin, before approaching it bluntly. Lupin's shoulders fell.

"Sir, I supposed that we - " He took a nervous breath, "would consider this an opportunity. They couldn't question if I was one of them now, with the circumstances. The increase in time spent as one of them would allow me to grow closer to them all - the intended purpose - and I could do more of the Order's work. It only made sense that, since I am subjected to one of the, the camps is what they're called, I-"

"I am to believe then, that you have not read your notice?" Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

"Erm, well, Sir, you see, I read the article, and I received the letter. Rotten owls the ministry has, angry little things, really." Lupin reverted back into his 11-year-old-self, receiving his first detention.

"I recommend you read it before we speak any further, Remus." He floated into the kitchen and straight away handed Lupin the hidden letter. Lupin didn't bother to wonder how the man knew where it was. His hands shook am embarrassing amount as he tore the envelope. Lupin's hands gripped the sides of the paper.

"Here's the Daily Prophet article again." He put the first page on the table with excessive force. Dumbledore didn't pick it up. "They want to congratulate me on starting my new life, and make sure I'm ready for my companion." The rest of the letter joined the first page on the table. Lupin tried to keep a light tone. "Personally, I find it very insincere. No one of my kind is exactly apre -"

Dumbledore pressed the last page into Lupin's hand. Lupin's mouth opened and shut, much like a fish's, as he started at the paper. They stood together like this long after the silence grew awkward.

Lupin was finally able to face Dumbledore and give a pleading look. The old man understood, but did not show Lupin's desperation.

"It seems this is not the best time to discuss the matter any further." Lupin did not reply as Dumbledore drew closer to the fireplace. "Such an odd picture."

Lupin was alone again.

Honestly when he had read about it in the Daily Prophet, he thought it was a joke. Something the ministry had thrown out in effort to distract from their new way to imprison people. It wasn't a joke, nor was it a distraction. It was just as legitimate as the bolded text ASSIGNED COMPANION across the top of the page in Lupin's hand.

Dumbledore didn't seem to want to change anything, so it couldn't be that bad. It had to be better than what Lupin had expected. Living with one werewolf had to be better than living with thirty. He got to keep his home. He got to keep his life, sort of.

He would treat her as a roommate - a cellmate. She wouldn't want to be near him and he would have a fine time keeping his distance from her. (Lupin had met females of his kind. None of them were ideal company.) All that the ministry wanted was for them not to kill anyone. She didn't look to be the killing type.

Lupin read over the page. Her name was Sally Riley. She was 17 years old, eleven years younger than he. His stomach dropped. No birthdate was given. She lived and worked at a barn close by. There was nothing of her family. No schooling information was given either.

Dumbledore mentioned the picture; it took Lupin a while to figure out what he was talking about. She was average looking, the scar over one of her eyes would set her apart from other girls but for what she was that was normal. It was when he was staring at the scared eye it hit him; Dumbledore had not been talking about her face, he had ben talking about the picture itself. The eye had not once blinked, nose hadn't twitched, lips never came to a full close, nothing had moved.

Lupin stood. He would see her tomorrow; maybe she wouldn't go with him, maybe he wouldn't go with her, maybe the ministry would realize this was breaking some law. For Merlin's sake, this was getting more ridiculous by the second.

After shoving the papers back into their hiding place and six beers, Lupin figured it was time to make sure the guest room was livable.

**okay so remember how I said I would make the chapter longer this time? yeah. oops. I'm writing this story for a friend though so I guess I outta keep at it. (jk, sammi, i love it) but still it remains that if you guys would like to leave a review or fav or anything like that please do so! thanks for reading **


	3. The Meeting Room

Remus Lupin had been inside the ministry before, but never for an occasion like this. He had never been asked for his name at the door, nor had he ever had his wand taken from him. The guard inside looked smug as his meaty hand placed Lupin's wand into a bag, he promised that it would be returned once the arrangements were set. Lupin longed to wipe to grin of the man's face.

The guard took Lupin by the arm and led him though a door. The room was surprisingly well-lit. No windows or fireplaces were to be seen, but a few lamps that shed a pleasant light. The furniture and walls were white. Everything was very clean. The setting was much like that of the Potters wedding. Lupin had received photographs - muggle ones sadly - of the occasion, as he was unable to attend. James had promised all would be forgiven once he and Lily crashed Lupin's wedding. The chest pain Lupin had woken up started to grow worse. The door opened.

Two men dragged a girl - the girl - into the room. She was hiding her face, bent over, shaking, her mouth pressed tight. Lupin began to think of the fear she must be feeling; probably ten times that of his. Everything here must be new to her, it was unlikely she even knew she was a werewolf until last week. He also couldn't help but wonder what she had done to earn this kind of treatment. The men let go of her arms and shoved her towards him. If the two men standing at the door hadn't begun to loom over him he would have shoved her back.

They stood in a thick silence. How he wished he could have kept his wand. The door swung open and a tall man, with clean blonde hair stepped in. Lupin recognized him from the Daily Prophet, Mr. Taxidermy was his name. It was a small joke among the werewolves.

"Mr. Lupin, meet Ms. Riley. Ms. Riley, you're soon to be Mrs. Lupin" Lupin really didn't' need a wand to hurt the man. "It's always good for your type to have a proper introduction." He could break his nose is he really wanted to. "Now that we all know each other it's time to discuss why we're really here. Ms. Rye do you know?" He talked to her like she was a child. Lupin tried to shake the idea that she really was a child.

"For the safety of non-afflicted folk." Her voice was as shaky as her hands. Taxidermy smiled and nodded at her. Lupin frowned. She flinched.

"And we're doing that by insuring your own happiness. It's a win-win really, your people get to be happy, the rest of us get to be safe." Neither Lupin nor Riley appreciated being referred to as a different 'people'. "You'll be living together from this point on, Riley your belongings have been moved already. You'll be married next Monday and you'll be visited by a ministry official every few weeks, just to check in." This man, if he were the one to be speaking with the other werewolves, would be dead by next week. From the look the girl was giving him, Lupin thought it safe to assume if she was magic, the man would be dead now. If she were someone else he would have fought a smile. Instead he raised a brow.

"To check in on what?" Lupin's voice was rougher than it was a moment ago. He tried not to react to the men pulling the girl closer to them. It was what he wanted them to do wasn't it?

"Just that everyone is getting along. We've had concerns about how some of you would work together. With you two, though, I am sure everyone will make it out just fine. Of course, it will also just be to reassure the Ministry that your kind can behave humanely." The man's smile hadn't faltered since he entered the room. " I think that's about it. Can you gentlemen think of anything else?"

Lupin understood that he was not one of the gentlemen the man was talking to. From the way he'd been talking it was fair to assume that Taxidermy didn't consider Lupin a man at all. The men holding the girl, and the man behind Lupin shook their heads.

"Then I think it's time for you two to go home. The boy's here can lead you out. Mr. Lupin, you may be pleased to know that your fiancée here has already been exposed to the Floo network. It will be safest for everyone if you take her with you in one trip though. And all her things have been delivered, as you know, so no worries there, right?"

He was talking to the girl now, not Lupin. She said nothing. Taxidermy's smile widened as he left the room, leaving the door open behind him. The meeting was over.

It was a silent walk out of the room and through the ministry, until they got to the long wall of fireplaces. The three men who were with them in the room had followed less than a meter behind them the entire time. One of which handed Lupin back his wand as they were climbing into the fireplace. The only thing said between the pair was Lupin's address. One of them men yelled a "see you one Monday" as the pair went into flame

xxxxxxx

They stumbled out of his fireplace; it barely fit one person, very well two. Taxidermy was correct, her belongings had already been moved, one suitcase and a trunk sat on the floor in front of them. The girl shuffled over and nudged the trunk with her foot. Her shoulders were shaking again and Lupin feared she was going to cry. He was never good at comforting crying teenage girls, very well acknowledge that he was going to have to marry one.

She sharply turned towards to him, shoulders back and hand out, "Sally."

"Remus." He had stared at her a moment- a moment too long, perhaps- before returning the gesture.

Her hands, despite their obvious strength, were very soft.

*******Alright, you guys, here it is. They meet at last! In the least romantic way I could manage. I was leaning for a 'and they're eyes met and the stars aligned and sunshine and rainbows and love!' kinda thing, but…nope. The next chapter is going to be a little more from Sally's POV I hope. Any reviews would be great, constructive criticism would be rad. And, as always, thank you for reading!**


	4. The First Night

Remus Lupin lay in his bed that night trying to think of a time when he felt more uncomfortable in his own home. He couldn't come up with much. Trying to sleep while a seventeen year old girl is down the hall very audibly sobbing, Lupin figured, was a about as awkward as it got for a 28-year-old werewolf.

Lupin sat up and got out of bed. He wouldn't feel nearly as bad if he couldn't hear her. As he walked down the hall and got closer to her door the noise stopped. It was likely that she thought he was unaware of her crying. He wished he were.

The quite lasted until he got to the bottom of the stairs, where she started to hiccup again. Despite how pathetic it all was he wanted to go comfort her. He had to put effort into shaking off the idea. The girl was obviously going through a lot; she wanted to be left alone. If any help were desired it wouldn't be from him.

Lupin's stomach twisted in what he hated to admit was fear. He wasn't afraid of the girl. No. He was afraid of having to spend the rest of his life with the girl, or in Azkaban. He was afraid of what could happen during full moons; afraid he would kill her, or her him. He was afraid this is what the Ministry intended to happen all along.

But that couldn't be. Dumbledore would have put a stop to it if it were. Dumbledore acted like it was a good idea even. Lupin tried to list the reason why this would be helpful. It made him seem more normal - a surprise marriage to a 17-year-old was not normal. He could get a better job - she was a muggle. She could make muggle connections for the order- she worked in a barn. She would, in turn, help him become less of a danger to society- yeah, right.

Maybe Dumbledore thought Lupin would be happy in the arrangement. The thought threw Lupin into a state similar to the girls.

None of this would be so bad if it wasn't being labeled as a marriage. Lupin could handle living with someone. Sharing his space was something he had done before. Oddly matched roommates would be tolerable. Being a 'brother' at one of those camps wouldn't even be as bad as this. Gaining a friend or brother, no matter how disgustingly fake, was better than gaining a wife. Gaining a wife who very obviously did not want to be your wife.

Marriages were very serious in the Wizarding world. The words "till death do us part" were sealed with the unbreakable vow. Lupin didn't know much about muggle marriages, but he knew one couldn't be used as a scapegoat - file for a divorce a month after the ceremony. The Ministry would be sure to have their arrangement permanently set.

It wasn't until three cups of tea later that he crept back upstairs. Not a peep came out of the girl's room. Remus had no trouble falling to sleep.

There were no dreams to be had.

xxxxxxx

Sally Riley knew he could hear her. How could he not? Tears had been threatening to overflow for three days now and the first moment she had alone, they just came out. They came out in huge heaving sobs. It wouldn't be such a problem if she could just shut up.

First she was told she was a werewolf- a fact she had been close to uncovering herself and she did not want to think about. Second she was told she was very close to marrying a werewolf – she had read over the Act twenty times, getting over that the Ministry of Magic was a valid legislative government was difficult. Third they told her all the horrible things male werewolves were and did – the list was long and Riley regretted asking what "regular violating advances" meant. Then they had a male werewolf take her home- where he had left her alone and she had cried.

They wouldn't tell her the things she wanted to know about the man at the Ministry. What did he do for a living? Where would she be living while staying with him? Had he ever killed anyone? Was he going to try to kill her?

The only information she was giving was on the sheet she received earlier this morning. It had one of the magic photos of his face on it and his name, address and birthdate- the section for his occupation was filled with a large smudge. On the back of the page it was written that he had spent seven years at Hogwarts, Riley didn't ask any questions about that.

No one found it concerning that he was eleven years her senior. The only thing anyone minded was that they were both werewolves and if they "were safe in a room with one of those types."

The man though didn't seem as bad as she was told he would be. He had left her alone though and had not made any type of 'violating advance'- when he stopped by her door in the middle of her episode, she feared he might but he just continued walking. He spoke like an educated man and had a firm handshake. And from the little she saw of him she assumed he was just as miserable as she was.

And she was miserable. She was no longer crying but she was miserable and alone and terribly tired. She managed to crawl onto the bed in the corner and on top of the covers she fell asleep.

There were no dreams to be had.

*****Alright so it's short and it's lame but its here, okay? I wanted to give a little more insight for both parties and it took forever. They'll actually interact in the next chapter I swear. As always reviews and favorites as appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**(Also does the chapter title make it seem like they're having sex? Because, woah, dude, that would be too fast. They are gonna do it though, just wait.) **


	5. Mr Yodel's First Visit

It was midafternoon when there was a loud knocking from the front door. Lupin had sat in the kitchen since early this morning and Riley was doing who knows what upstairs. Lupin was worried that she had ran away until the plate of food he had left outside of her door had disappeared -he put a bit too much pride into that plate.

Lupin allowed the knocking three cycles before he opened to door.

"Mr. Lupin." It was a short burly, holding a quill and a stack of papers.

"Yes."

"I'm Mr. Yodel, with the ministry. We met yesterday afternoon." They hadn't been introduced, but Lupin recognized him as one of the men holding the girl.

"What do you want?"

" I am here to check on you and the woman. Now let me in so I can get this damn job over with." Lupin scowled at the man, but allowed him to shove his way into the house.

"I'd say you look fine. " The man looked vaguely impressed. "I mean, we weren't expecting her to be able to get to you of course, her being a muggle and all."

"Where is she then? Got her locked up somewhere, do you Lupin?" There was no sign the man was joking.

"I expect she's upstairs. Do you plan on going to get her, or shall I?"

"I think w-" A confident voice interrupted the man.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Both men turned to see the girl walking down the stairs. She was fully dressed, brushed, and washed. She looked ready. Lupin wondered if she knew Yodel would be arriving today.

"Riley." The man's voice dropped, he spoke to her like she was a poorly behaved child. Lupin didn't care to remember that compared to him, she was a child.

"In the flesh, Mr. Yodel." The man- Yodel- cleared his throat, clearly disgruntled by her very large, very fake, smile.

"Of course. Now we just need to go over a few things and then I'll be going." Lupin and Riley nodded. This was not the proper time for Lupin to notice the girl- whom Yodel called a woman- was nearly his height.

"You two seem to be getting along fine, better than any of the other couples we've seen. Which is good. Very good." Yodel's eyes drifted for a moment. "So it's been determined that you're on the least need of magical intervention, so you'll be the last pair to be married." That meant more time. Before Lupin could say something Yodel opened his mouth again.

"Still on Monday, of course. 8 o'clock at he ministry, same place." Riley was biting her cheek so hard she thought it would bleed. Her smile had become twisted.

"Why couldn't you just send another letter to tell me-us this? Everyone got the message last time." Riley wondered if Lupin always sounded so angry.

"Some situations needed to be...personally inspected. Yours did not. Unless there's something I don't know, Mr. Lupin?" Lupin said nothing. Riley thought he looked a little green. What they had told her at the Ministry about werewolves must have been true. Yodel took out a paper from his stack.

"I'm just gonna read over this, nothing too special. Then I'll take questions. Then I'll leave, okay?" The group was still standing inside the parlor.

"Leaving would be fine." Lupin knew how territorial werewolves could get; he just forgot how territorial he could get. Yodel eyed the door.

"Alright, " He began to read, " Remus J. Lupin and Sally J. Riley will be married at 8 o'clock at the ministry of magic Monday, the 21st of June. The Werewolf Domestication Act has mandated this marriage.

"Remus Lupin will be escorted to the ministry the morning of the wedding. There he will be prepared for the ceremony. Lupin is welcome to bring his own witnesses; if he is unable the Ministry will provide them.

"Sally Riley will be delivered to the ministry on Sunday morning. There she will undergo the typical procedure for muggles marring wizards and be prepared for her wedding. Riley will stay at the ministry until her wedding the next day."

"Wait, wait," Riley interrupted, "Procedure? What does that mean? And delivered? I don't like the sound of that."

" It means Ms. Riley," He spoke to her like a child again, "That the Ministry wants you, and every other muggle, to know some things before fully entering the Wizarding world. And someone will be here to take you, or deliver you, to the ministry on Sunday morning. Be prepared. We don't want to repeat last time."

Riley looked at her lap, all traces of confidence- no matter how fake- were gone. Yodel continued. "The ministry will provide rings and clothing and all that. After you two are married we'll talk about acting like an actual married couple. That's part of why this will work so well!"

Yodel smiled at the pair. It wouldn't take much work to get them to the ideal stages. They looked good together. It was a shame they hadn't begun making the best of their situation.

"If there aren't any questions I'll be going now." Lupin, who hadn't stopped looking at Yodel the entire visit, opened the door without a word. Yodel wasn't surprised by the sudden order to leave and walked out the door.

He couldn't leave though, of course, without opening his mouth one more time.

"And Riley," He turned in the doorway to look at her, "I got you off work for a week." He walked out into the front lawn and, with a loud CRACK, disappeared.

Riley jumped at the gunshot sound and gripped Lupin's arm, yanking them both into the house. She looked a little more than startled. He looked at her hand slowly detangling its fingers from his sleeve.

"That's apparition for you." She was staring at the spot Yodel had just been standing. A few of her fingers continued to linger on his arm. "It's useful getting place to place but is generally an unpleasant experience."

He stepped forward and closed and bolted the door, feeling better than he had a moment ago. A weight had been lifted off him after Yodel- the man who ruled over his love life and knew the girl well - left. He turned back to see the girl- Riley, no, Sally- still staring onto the lawn, her arms crossed.

"Yodel's a real dumb fucking name." She was looking at him now. A glint of mischief showed through her serious expression and tone.

Despite himself, Lupin laughed.

xxxxx

Alright, so this is short and not exactly what I said it would be but...sorry? This was very dialoguey. Also I was thinking, I could write little snippets of other werewolves if that'd be nice? Is all of this today going to be a question? That's poor writing?

Anyway's Favs/Follows/Reviews are much appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	6. A Brief and Possibly Fluffy Interval

Remus Lupin very much alone in life. The Order had been disbanded - and he began to feel abandoned- years ago. He never had a steady girlfriend or job. All of his friends were dead or deserved to be. And on top of that he, himself, was a monster; people don't often go out of their way to support monsters.

So he wondered whom this letter was from. It was not from Dumbledore- as he had admittedly hoped- nor was it from the ministry, as it was simply addressed 'Remus'.

"Do owl's always deliver the post here?" While he had been eyeing the letter the girl- who he still didn't know how to address- had been staring at the great bird fly off.

She turned to him now, awaiting an answer.

"Yes. They're special, magic owls, though. They don't get lost anything like that."

"That's choice." Lupin wasn't sure that was the proper use of the word 'choice', but he didn't ask. Muggles.

She had been asking questions like these all day. She had no intention of being trapped in a world that she couldn't understand and she accepted that she was, in fact, trapped. She had even unpacked some of her things.

Remus had been answering question like these all day. He was surprised- not happy, surprised- by her voice every time. There was a certain smugness that came with knowing every answer.

Her questions ranged from "Do only photos move, or do drawings do to?" and "Why are the dishes washing themselves?" to "Are wizards legal citizens? Like, can immigration get you?" and "What is the Ministry's influence on muggle government?". Admittedly the last one was hard to answer. It felt like a Muggle Studies test question; Lupin had not taken that class but Sirius and James had. It may have been the only course the two had ever struggled with.

A small conversation on employment had risen; the types of employment a wizard could get and how werewolves fell into the mix. Lupin had told her about his current job- overseeing book production- and how werewolves had a harder time getting, very well keeping a job. None of this seemed to bother her.

"I'll always work at Balius." She said, more to herself than Lupin.

"Wha-" He could ask question, he held the same natural curiosity as everyone else. That and he was tired of her saying phrases he didn't get. "What's Balius?"

"Oh, it's the barn I work at. Muggles won't know though will they? No." She was trying not to sound insecure about the fact. "I've worked there since I was thirteen, when I first moved to Surrey. They've let me live there since last Spring."

"I'm sorry." He may have gotten to stay in his home, but she had not. It was getting late, and they were both tired. Talking proved to be exhausting. "One more thing."

"What?" She jumped.

"What was Yodel talking about 'last time'? What'd you do?" He wanted to know before he married her and this was his last chance. What if she killed someone?

"Oh, uh, well," She let out a breathy laugh, "I kinda hit someone over the head with a shovel." It wasn't funny, really it wasn't, but Lupin couldn't help but laugh.

"But-but- stop it!" Her face had turned beet red. "It's not funny!" She started to giggle. "They got me to the ministry late and everything and they kept me in this room," Their laughed started to calm down. " 'dangerous dark creatures' it said right on the door. There was only one other man in there and he was not nice." Lupin was not laughing, no, no, no.

"That's it?" Maybe he was teasing her, maybe not.

"Shut it." She was smiling and looked to the clock. "Christ, it's late."

They mumbled something like 'goodnight' to each other and Riley went upstairs. Lupin stayed circling the downstairs. He was glad they had talked, the awkwardness between them was slowly (gradually, bit by bit) evaporating.

Then he found it again. The letter.

It was written quickly and the ink was blotted in several places. It asked for him to come for tea on Sunday. It was short and demanding.

It was from his father.

**xxxxx**

**Oops. I needed something between the previous and next chapter and figured I don't have the time for these two to get comfortable at a normal pace, this is fanfiction dammit. (I'm getting so frustrated with these two I'm gonna go read gross hg/rl shit it's awful. i'm awful)The next chapter is the longest one yet and will be up soon. Also the story will get moving along once they get married. So, yeah. **

**Thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews!**


	7. Lyall Lupin

"Dad, really, why'd you call me here?" Remus Lupin had been listening to his father drag on about how nicely his garden was coming along for over an hour now.

"Where'd they put you?" Lyall had retired from the ministry only three years ago, that man Taxidermy had taken over his job.

"I'm still at home." Lyall's eyes widened.

"You can't get out of it, Remus. Haven't you read the papers? A lifetime in Azkaban to anyone who's registered and not where they're supposed to. Azkaban! Remus, please. I know those places seem awful- are awful, and those are forever too, I've been told- but they're not Azkaban. Dumbledore wrote me a letter yesterday, very vague, but now I know why. You're getting yourself thrown to the dementors! "A major lifestyle change" he said to me, I thought it meant you were moving today- which is also information I deserve to know- but-"

"She's a muggle, like Mum was." It was soft but it was enough to stop the red-faced older man.

"Oh." Lyall leaned up against the counter. This was Remus- his Remus- he was smart enough not to get himself killed. "Go to the sitting room won't you boy? I'll bring tea in in a moment."

Remus hesitated to leave. His father just looked so old. And a letter from Dumbledore? It could wait, Remus told himself.

"You still take your's black, right?" Remus sat down.

"Yes." He got the warm feeling that comes when someone knows how you take your tea.

The sitting room was cozy. It looked the same as it had when Remus was a boy; tacky floral wall paper, wooden furniture, and family photographs across the top of the doorway. His father walked in holding a tray.

The men sat and held their tea, thinking of how the other had aged.

"Dad," He asked now or he asked never, "what did Dumbledore's letter say?"

"I had written him around ten before he replied," Lyalls face was red. " but what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want to ask you, because you were never one to talk about it, and he had helped you before and I needed to know if you were in any danger. Who you were with, I just" Lyall didn't know about Remus's missions with The Order, and Remus made a note not to tell him. "But he did reply eventually. He 'personally assured your safety' and said he stirred the pot to get you the best placement- which I guess you got- Taxidermy was giving him trouble with getting you all out of it. And then he said something would be happening tomorrow. That's all."

Remus nodded. It deserved a little more than 'that's all'. Dumbledore was keeping him safe. He didn't work in the ministry, there wasn't much else he could do. If Taxidermy had no respect for the man's power of influence it was his own fault. Dumbledore no longer saw the need to have Remus as a spy but to have him safe.

Remus wasn't sure if he was grateful yet.

"Son," Lyall's voice was tight, "what is happening?"

"I've been labeled as civil enough to marry. So they've shipped me this girl. And instead of going to one of the camps, I'm getting married tomorrow. They've dragged her off the the ministry already, for 'preparations'." She went quietly this morning with Yodel and two tough looking men. Remus didn't like those men in his house or near the a young girl (a, not his), but he didn't voice that opinion.

"Tomorrow?" That was so soon. Lyall's voice cracked.

"Yeah, at 8. We're the last ones." It was quiet again. It had been a long time since they had sat like this, together.

"What'd she like?" Lyall leaned forward. He was going to talk to his son about a girl.

"Dad." Remus felt like he was thirteen again. Thirteen is an awful age. His father gave him a look. "She's- she's- she really just odd." A blush crept up his neck.

Lyall laughed. "Go on then."

"She's young. 17." Lupin frowned. "And a muggle. She's a teenage muggle girl, what's not odd about that?"

"They're the majority, Remus." Seventeen was young. It was of age, but it was young. "She's still in school?"

"No, she works. In a barn or something like that. Horses." And suddenly Remus couldn't stop. "She's built like she does labor work- shoulders and arms and all that. She's almost my height.. Very few scars too. I don't know what she did during full moons but she must have only got bit a few months ago because I've only seen one scar."

And that was just the beginning. Lyall prodded and Remus talked. He didn't know how much he had wanted to talk about this with someone. He wanted to tell someone about her crying and mysterious acts against ministry workers and her muggle words and her lessening fear of him and his lessening apprehension of her and Yodel and Taxidermy and how marriage wouldn't make him less likely to kill people and that the law was bullshit and he was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow. He wanted to talk about how he was scared. ( "I never had luck with girls you know that.")

He did talk about all those things, actually. The only subject he avoided was that the Ministry expected them to perform 'proper marital behavior', he would rather that one be left uninterpreted by his father.

The only thing Lyall got to really say the whole time was "Marriage changes things. I expect they'll make the bonding spells stronger than usual."

The sun was setting when the conversation came to a rest. Remus didn't feel as angry as before and his mind had begun to open up to the issue at hand not being such an issue- not that he would admit it. Lyall could only feel guilt for letting his son be placed on that list so many years ago.

Tomorrow would be a big day, Lyall knew this and he told his son it was time to go home. "Rest, Remus."

They walked together to the floo.

"Dad," Remus turned in front of the fireplace, a solemn expression on his face,"Your garden really is coming along nicely."

"Go home and sleep, you goon." Lyall tried to laugh.

With a puff of green flames Remus was gone.

Lyall debated getting a last minute wedding gift.

**xx**

**Father son talks are actually my favorite thing ever sorry not sorry. I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter tbh. And guess the next chapter (really guess)...ITS THE WEDDING! oh i'm excited i hope it'll be effectively disturbing and cute at the same time. They might even get horizontal (to coin the 80's term) if ya know what I mean. So there should be something to look forward to there.**

**Thanks for reading! Favs, follows and reviews are great as always!**


	8. The Wedding

Yesterday was a fine day. All Sally Riley had had to do was be checked for any traces of love potions and enchantments and listen to the woman next to her talk about how happy she was to be married. Yodel was near by at all times, but nothing too harsh. They gave her a room to stay in all night and highly recommended sleeping draught. She took it once the fears of the next day arose and slept like a rock.

Today had not been so fine. She was plucked and trimmed and brushed and dressed- three different times. Yodel oversaw the whole thing and happened to appear right in front of her when she got the least bit frustrated. They measured her and pulled her hair out, saying it would make the rest of her night much better. People called her either 'dearie' or 'it'. And then there was the seminar.

The seminar was held in a large room with a podium in the front. Riley at the end of a line of twenty or so women- all of which left with in an hour of the next. Another woman stood at the podium and spoke. "You're not one of us!" The women had jeered at her, she coolly replied with a "And I have no intention of being one of you." as she carried on her speech.

The words 'Proper Marital Behaviors and Activities' appeared in glowing pink letters. The women in the line hooted. Riley was the youngest in the group and probably the nicest.

The woman at the podium spoke calmly though the whole mess. She spoke of banks and combined income. She spoke of proper childcare and how pregnancy would be next to impossible. She spoke of understanding your fate and falling in love with it- this got quite the reaction from the line. This is where women started to disappear, their names being called the first was "Velma Anne Hurtz to Fenir Greyback" (some women jeered for her, others looked fearful).

The woman still continued to talk and suddenly it was just Riley and the woman next to her right. She was talking about accepting your love- Riley was starting to feel light headed- and how the Ministry would be watching to make sure couples were trying. The overhead label changed to "Marriage Consummation" and the woman started to look only at Riley.

"Sex does what magical bonds can't. And it must be done to finalize the marriage." Riley said nothing. That man wouldn't have sex with her, and she wouldn't have sex with that man. He didn't want her so she couldn't want him. So they wouldn't do it and the marriage wouldn't be finalized. It wasn't like anyone could make them do it.

"Magic does encourage these things though so there will be no trouble, none at all. If at any point you feel that you cannot, or the ministry feels you or your partner will not the ministry will intervene. These bonds need to be final, so you and your husband can get it done yourself or the ministry will do it for you. There is a possibility that the ministry has alre-"

"Sally Joyce Riley to Remus John Lupin" Riley hadn't had time to have a thought or holler a rude comment before Yodel pulled her up and pulled her started dragging her away, whispering violently into her ear. The lady, seeing there was no one left to speak to, packed up her things.

Riley hoped she wouldn't trip over the long white robes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin walked- with an escorted- to the ministry early in the evening. They shoved him in some dress robes and pulled at his hair for a while. His hair had been well brushed before entering the ministry but Lupin didn't complain.

Yodel came to speak to him. "Remus."

"Yodel." What else was there to say? A large growl came from the room next to them. Yodel tried not to turn.

"Once we get those two out of there and clean up a bit we'll be ready for you." Lupin had a hard time thinking it was a party that needed to be cleaned up after. A high pitched, female, 'uggh' came from the room.

'This is how it's going to work. You're going in there and Sally Riley's going to become Sally Lupin. You understand?" Did that mean she was already in there? That noise couldn't have come from her. Not unless someone had decided to hurt her, or one of the werewolves got too close to her. Greyback was probably here, no one would allow him to control a group again. "She'll be in there after you are. Authentic wedding, remember?"

Oh. Lupin nodded. The noise had stopped and a man was plowing out a very...happy couple. Yodel look satisfied, Lupin looked disgusted.

"Lupin, listen. After that you're going to go home and finish the job." There was no explanation required, they both knew what he meant. Lupin didn't react as easily as Yodel had hopped.

"No." A guard appeared behind Lupin. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yes, Remus. She knows already it'll be fine. She's a big girl." Lupin wanted to know just how Yodel knew that. "We'll help you out if we need to. Already got you somethin-" The guard began to cough loudly and the door open with a thud. "She's great and the rings are here and you get the picture don't you? Anyway here we go!"

Yodel nudged Lupin though the door. It was the same room Lupin had met Sally in. Lupin suddenly felt very teenage nervousness. He was going to get married to a girl- who was still scared of him- and then he was going to take that girl home and 'finish the job'. Merlin, help us all.

His dress robes felt much tighter than they had a moment ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8:10 when Sally Riley entered the room. She looked pretty, wizard clothing suited her well and they had kept her hair down. Not that Remus noticed.

The night went by in a nervous blur. They stood before and old man, who spoke of love and commitment in a slow grandfatherly voice, and official of some sort. This man had a very sad smile. Several ministry workers were present- Yodel was the only one to look comfortable as he sent them a series of smiles and glares. It seemed he knew exactly when Sally thought of becoming a runaway bride or Remus was ready to scream.

Sally kept herself standing tall and her hands loose- "all signs of resistance will be marked and addressed" the lady's voice reminded her- she looked over to Remus every few seconds. Remus' shoulders were straight and his hands were clenched. He looked over to Sally every few moments.

They're eyes did not meet.

The old man's voice droned on.

The rings and bonds came next. They rings were nice; silver. Sally couldn't help but admire the stones placed in hers. The bonds were given by the old man but Yodel stood closer than he had been. A white floating light came of the man's wand as he spoke words Sally didn't understand. Remus did. Remus knew. He was determined not to enjoy the warmth in his chest after the man had stopped speaking.

They were asked to kiss after that. They did. It was short and forced and soft.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Yodel was the first to applaud. The ministry workers joined in after that. One of them were muttering about 'the best for last' and 'what a success' the ceremony had been.

"Are you alright?" He bent his head down to speak to her. She didn't look well; pale, shaky. She looked scared again.

"I'm fine." _I'm safe_, she told herself with a deep breath. Remus made her feel safe. "Are you?"

A ministry worker shoved a drink in their hands. Sally sniffed hers and Remus surveyed the room to make sure everyone was drinking before taking a sip. Bubbles made his nose twitch.

"Yes." It was the truth. He felt fine. "I expected much worse." He expected her to walk in the room all bloodied up and threats of Azkaban to be thrown and for his finger to fall off once the ring was placed on it. He drank.

"Have they talked to you yet?" She squeaked with a blush crawling up her neck. There was no questioning what she meant.

"They have." He nodded. "I'm sorry." He took half a step away from her, realizing how close they had been.

"Don't apologize for things you aren't responsible for." She took another swig of her drink feeling upset with him; he didn't need to make sleeping with her sound like such a misfortune. Sally hoped her tone wasn't harsh.

"I'm sor-" He began again.

"I got a longer talk than you did I suppose." She didn't like to hear him apologize. She just didn't like it. "Most of today actually, started around noon." She looked back to Remus who was eyeing a group of ministry workers from behind his glass. He moved back next to her, their shoulders touching.

"If it's something we have to do, we'll do it. And we do have to." She looked at Remus. "You know we do."

"Yes." But he wanted to. The problem was he wanted to. He hadn't before but now he did. He was disgusting. "We will."

"Good. Easy as that." Sally thought she sounded confident. She didn't want to be turned away by Remus- her husband. She knew the dangers of that happening now.

Remus was a good man, she knew that. He had some kind of guilt complex, yes, but he was good and smart- the books in that house, Christ- and kind and Sally thought him handsome as well. She was not afraid of him anymore.

He thought almost the same of her. She was quick and strong and she didn't understand much but she wanted to. She was new. She was his. Remus was not a connoisseur of women by any means but, tonight, she was the best he had ever seen, despite the long scar on her face. Merlin knows his were worse.

They stood close together staring at one another with no conversation, drinking when they could, for nearly ten minutes before it was time.

"Time to go home now for you too!" Yodel nearly shoved the two of them out the door. They didn't put up much of a fight. He lost all of his doubts of them not performing that night. Enough time had passed for everything to work as planned.

Sally drained the rest of her drink before placing her and Remus' empty glass on a table by the door as they left down the long and empty corridor of the ministry.

Remus Lupin had only touched two parts of his wife; her lips and her hands, both had being incredibly soft. Remus Lupin couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her body felt the same.

Together they flooed home.

**xxxxxxx'**

**Alright, so there we go. I half promised some sex but it'll have to wait for the next chapter. It's not exactly my strong point, oops? Lyall might make another appearance next chapter too. Not for sex after that. Long long after that. And since people have been asking I update once a week, it's how I get the time. But umm yeah, I- this is awful sorry- would take any questions you have about Remus or Sally (Mr and Mrs Lupin) or drabbles or something that may or may not fit into the story? Gosh that's lame but I like them and oh well. And this is my longest chapter so far, yay!**

**The story lacks a cover image right now too and I'm working on one. If anyone wants to contribute...**

**And are there any other websites you guys like to read on? This is the only one I really know, but I would like to branch out. Now I'm done**

**Reviews , Favs, and all else are great!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Potion Inspired Visitation

In the ministry of magic two vials that previously held bubbly pink liquid now held a dark red. A woman held them up to show her co-worker.

"It seems you were right Yodel, that was all they needed." The woman had dark circles under her eyes. The man, Yodel, scoffed.

"It was a lot, Miranda. They probably would have gotten it over with the girl's talk. They didn't need to do much." He sat down his desk and glanced at the wall covered in vials matching the woman's. He nodded satisfied. "She was scared and he'd do it if it help her."

Now it was the woman's turn to scoff.

"You're making it sound like we forced them on each other. The potion just was to make them more sure of themselves, and with those two you know they needed it." Yodel sent her a look. "And Taxidermy even congratulated me on it." He was trying not to ignore her, and began to work. "He just walked out a few minutes ago, we were waiting for these to stop fizzling." Yodel's neck snapped up.

"Those stopped only a few minutes ago?" His heavy brow was high.

"That's what I said, really you need to listen better." Miranda was smug. "It started when I first came back in after they left. I'm sure it was all my talking though." She smiled. "They didn't bring me in from Potion Approvals for nothing."

"He just seemed so hesitant. I mean, all I got was 'no' before we sent him in." He shook his head. Yodel took out a book and scribbled down an appointment for the afternoon. "Do you think I should being them in?"

Miranda nodded. "You know how territorial they get. I'll talk to the girl if you need me too. See if she's hurt, get the gross details, all that."

"It'll be later, let them sleep first- as they didn't do much of that last night- the man's better than most but you're right. He won't be happy about me in the house, very well talking to her, she's territory now too."

The woman nodded again. "Animals are strange like that."

Xxxx

Sally Lupin couldn't tell if Remus was awake or not so she kept still. Even if this weren't the case she would most likely stay put; his cradling her to his chest created a comfortable position. He had found, over the past 12 hours, many ways to make her very comfortable.

Remus Lupin knew that Sally was awake. He had felt her wake up but pretended to be asleep, harboring the fear that she would run away or scream or worse, she would cry. He was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled closer and fiddled with that hair on his chest. He had found that she, overall, was pleasantly surprising.

They came home together after the wedding and no time was wasted following their instructions.

_WOOSH!_ The noise came from down stairs. Sally's fingers froze on Remus's chest._ WOOSH!_ The noise sounded again.

"It's just the floo. Someone's here." Neither one of them were expecting a visitor. Sally remained still.

"I'll go see who it is." It took a great deal of will power to roll out bed. "You stay here." He turned back around to her after putting on some pajama bottoms. "You'll be safer here."

Remus looked her over before leaving the room, surprised that she actually stayed still. Her shoulder was a little bloodied- it matched his- but other than that…. He didn't have the strength to tell her to get dressed.

Vaguely annoyed, half dressed and wand readied Remus Lupin padded down the stairs. Who he saw there turned vaguely annoyed to verging on murderous.

"Did the door suddenly become obsolete?" Remus growled. The woman he didn't recognize gave Yodel a questioning look. Remus looked mad. There was bit of blood along his collarbone, his shirt was absent, and his wand was pointing straight at Yodel. The other man had no right to be here.

"Lupin, be civil would you?" Yodel crossed his arms. "The floo was the easiest way. Everything is perfectly legal." It made sense why Yodel was chosen for this job, he spoke calmly and maintained a threatening stature. The woman behind him was shadowed over. Lupin took a deep breath; he was not a monster and he would not behave as one.

"Why are you here?" It sounded calmer this time. Yodel and the woman were both eyeing his chest and Remus regretting not getting fully dressed.

"Ms. Mullen and I, are here to have a talk with you and Sally, it'll be individually done." Yodel was going to be alone with Sally, Remus' Sally, and Remus saw red.

"I will be interviewing Sally, Mr. Lupin." Oh. Remus let his shoulders slouch again.

"Interviewing?" Remus' wand was still up; Yodel's hand was on his. "What exactly are you going to be interrogating us about?"

"We would like to know the detai-" The woman was smiling, open, happy, disgusting. Yodel cut her off.

"The sooner it's done the sooner we leave." There was no time to risk convincing him. "You go get her then we talk. Just talk." Remus understood that it was an order.

"Stay here." His tone was dark again and he stalked back up the stairs.

"Non-hostile, you said?" Mullen muttered, glancing up the staircase.

"This is the worst I've seen him. You know he's one of the better ones" He stopped, hushed whisper were coming from upstairs. "The girl's not bad either."

"A little spit-fire I've heard." Everyone remembered the girl being brought into the ministry; it wasn't often bloodied officers had to drag in a half conscious teenager. Yodel let out a breathy laugh.

"Cornered animals either attack or run. No matter how human they seem to be." The stairs began to creek again, carrying two pairs of feet instead of one. The ministry workers tried to look nonchalant.

Mullen studied them both. She would only be talking to the girl, yes, but environment changes everything. That and she was interested in how the pair was getting along; Yodel bragged how compatible they were.

From the looks of it, Yodel was right. They were both dressed now and leaning into one another. The girl's look to Mullen matched that of Remus to Yodel. They both were incredibly disheveled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, it's good to see you." Yodel's chest was puffed out again. "You are both well?"

"Very." It was the girl's voice was calm and even. Remus squeezed Sally shoulder. She winced. Mullen took note.

Yodel handed a package to Mullen, and turned to smile at the group. He turned from hostile to peppy at the flip of a coin.

"Come on everyone! Won't take more than a half hour now. Sally to Ms. Mullen, you've met her before, haven't you? How do you to feel about talking out side, right on the lawn there? It's a great day out! Remus and I are gonna talk in the kitchen there, so we can all see each other.

This is going to go very smoothly if you let it. This way."

Yodel spoke quickly and his demands faced great resentment and little resistance.

**xxxxxxx**

**Look who decided to update! (sorry to CaptainAwwwsome, I meant to really I did) and I will be updating again sometime this week with the interviews of these two- i mean it. If you guy's have any question's or anything leave them as a review or pm (review would be preferable, like really I love them so much). I got a cover. Um I'm working on it with these two, and Mullen's new you read the damn chapter so you know right? This probably isn't what you wanted for a chapter here and i'm sorry. Enough of me rambling. **

**Favs, Follows and Reviews are always lovely! **


	10. A Sign of Success (mini chapter)

**OKAY SO I updated sort of. It's only like 300 words but it's a short chapterette (I made up a new word) that I can have until the new chapter chapter comes. I know I haven't updated in months but school is more important than fanfiction believe it or not and I kinda just…..woah. Here we go. **

.

**.**

**.**

Mullen and Yodel found what they were looking for: a success story. The whole Domestication Act relied on their doing this. They had been the two that pushed for The Act to be a little more than the reservations. Their argument being marriage is more lighthearted - the public would receive it better- and it was an excellent opportunity for experimentation. An opportunity that would never come again.

Taxidermy was a sentimental man. He didn't put up much of a fight; agreeing to change his act of relocation to an act of full domestication. The catch was - there's always a catch in politics- they needed to find him evidence of success within the first week after the acts passing.

Mullen and Yodel were smug while walking into Taxidermy's office.

"Sir, we've done it." Mullen thrust the manila envelope out, an inch away from the man's face.

"Done what?" Taxidermy took the envelope and pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose.

"Succeeded, sir. The pairs a match, I guarantee it." Yodel stepped out of the doorway he had been lingering in and positioned himself besides is partner in front of the desk. Taxidermy opened the file.

"The girls a muggle." He scanned through, "The man here is Lyall's son, I remember when he started Hogwarts. Friends with Sirius Black, he was." Mullen shuttered; as if Lupin's being a monster wasn't enough. "There was no intercourse or attempts at such a act during the wedding ceremony or reception. I would like to believe I won't be reading files that say otherwise."

Yodel didn't meet the man's gaze- some reports went into great detail saying….otherwise- waiting for him to read the reports made this morning. The summary would be enough, reading the entire interview itself would be a waste of time.

"I don't like it but you're right." Taxidermy's voice broke the silence. "It's too soon to see the long term of this, that was my issue from the start. They- and you- have their work set out for them. Looking here they're both awkward around each other, it's a mess. But," Taxidermy closed the file and looked at the pair standing before him. His tone lost it's seriousness. "it seems they'll find a way to work it out. The marking is something I never dreamed of happening. A small miracle you two have forced."

"Thank you, sir." Mullen was glowing. Her pride puffed her up like a balloon.

"I hope to Merlin that I can continue to compliment you this way. Now get out of my office and find another pair of love birds to patrol; check on Greyback, see he hadn't killed anyone."

Taxidermy laughed despite he was far from joking. He watched his office door shut and placed is head in his hands.

On the other side of that door Mullen and Yodel embraced, both of them smiling so hard their cheeks hurt.

The monsters had saved them for once.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's that then. I'll get back to post-interview Sally and Remus soon (they'll have to actually talk. omg) in the next chapter. Please post a review or favorite or follow or something. I'd love that. I'd really love the reviews though, please, just to show someone's reading it. **


	11. Post Interrogation Reflections

**So some things have changed, this chapter is one. The changes made are actually really important and I didn't really edit it as I added things on. And also I changed my pen name, wanna know why? To match my tumblr! (i did it) so if you could follow me at .com after this shameless self promo that be hella rad. Now to the chapter! **

**xx**

Yodel and Mullen had left the home the in the exact way they came; through the fireplace. The green flames had taken them back to the ministry and left Remus and Sally Lupin alone in the living room. They stood together for a moment, trying to avoid each others eye. The air was thick and hard to swallow. There were millions of things to say, to do, to feel. Sally sighed before scurrying up the stairwell. Remus ran a hand through his hair. He needed to think.

Sally was upset. Remus was trying his best not to care. And his best was more than enough; not caring about her was easy. She was some girl the ministry had forced upon him (_voluptatem, _a potion used to heighten sexual desire administered at the wedding. Tracker potions, to chart the success of the first, were also available.) A girl who happened to turn into the same monster he did. A girl whose feelings were irrelevant.

Irrelevant; that's what she was. She was just a road bump. A simple, muggle child. An invader in his home. Her feelings were meaningless, and her actions were inconsequential. She didn't affect him. He didn't care what she did. He didn't care He couldn't feel her fuming in that closet of a room. He didn't want to march up there and hold her until she was no longer upset. He didn't even notice how the small bite mark on his shoulder was burning. He did not notice and he did not care.

Remus was a man of substance; not of silly myths. 'Mating' for Merlin's sake. He'd heard about it before of course; books, and stories, hell there was a couple in one of Greyback's pack that swore to it. Greyback wasn't a fan of the couple, saying they didn't have "any fight left in them". It was supposed to be the big happy furry tailed ending for werewolves. A person- a mate- who a werewolves became magically connected to. It was very much like being in love but with much less legitimate feelings that build up properly over time and much more hideous codependency, desired or otherwise. It was said to open a metaphorical window- allowing the mates to feel each others needs and cater to them. Much like what a willing slave would do to appease his master. Nothing like what Remus would subject himself or his Sally to. He'd rather die than do that to either one of them.

But it wasn't real. It was a way for people to downgrade werewolves feelings. There was no magical connection about it. Remus was sure there had never been any studies done on it, nothing worthwhile. He was sure. He was sure that he could check to make sure.

Remus stood up and charged into his pseudo-library and slammed the door behind him. There would be a book that had the answer for him- telling him he was over reacting, or how to stop this disaster before it got any worse. There always was. There had to be.

xx

Sally was upset and she couldn't bring herself to cry about it. She had done too much of that in the past week. She had been so scared, so alone. She still was both of those things, only she didn't feel like it. That was the problem.

Remus should frighten her. He was a complete stranger, eleven years her senior, equipped with magical abilities and cursed. He was her husband. He had full rights to her body and could take her as he pleased- she hadn't forgotten the warnings the women at the ministry had given her. He had had her once already, well to be exact it was three times, and sure they had both been drugged at the time but did that give him permission to her body at any time? He had bit her the first time, and she had returned it only because she thought she should. It was unlikely her's left such a mark like his did. The tooth marks on her inner shoulder burned. Badly.

Remus should frighten her, but he didn't. He was kind, and smart, and brave. He was a good man, and he wouldn't hurt her. She knew he wouldn't, Mullen had even said so. She knew that she was a complete and utter loony for believing that. She wanted to hate him, but only ended up hating herself in the process.

And she was alone. She was lost in a new world- a magical world- full of people -magical people- that really did not like her. She was treated as an outsider, because she was one. Even in her own world she was an outsider now. After the incident no one looked at her the same way- and it wasn't just because of the scar on her face. No one in her family had been particularly esteemed in the community but they were good people, strong people. It was only by sheer luck, and pure cowardice did Sally was the only one to make it out of alive the night the monster came in. Her injuries were minor, one scratch and one bite. No organs had been hit but the wounds weren't healing fast enough for her to go home right away. The stitches and the shots weren't enough. It wasn't until a new doctor- one who asked a lot of questions and used a flashbulb camera- came to take a look at her that the bleeding stopped completely.

She ran out of town as soon as she left the hospital- the job she had applied for was offering her a room and there was no way she could pay for the house- planning to start over. She was determined to make her family's name a reputable one, even when her monthly fits started. _Fits, _Sally pulled her hair and laughed, _if only_. If they had only been fits Sally would be at the farm right not. If they had been fits she would be working, this very moment, to get herself and her family a good name. If they had only been fits she would still have her family's name.

Sally kicked her trunk. It was childish, but it had to be done. She was upset and she needed an outlet. She had been cooped up for too long, she hadn't been to work in almost a week. Cooped up in very small spaces with very strange people by a government she didn't know existed. In the past week she had been kidnapped by wizards, knocked a wizard out with a shovel, locked in a cell, been told she was a monster and had no choice but to agree, forced to marry some guy, been drugged into sleeping with that guy, enjoyed sex more than she cared to admit, been interviewed on whether she actually slept with that guy by government workers, grown very fond of that guy, revisited some things that shouldn't be revisited, and cried more than she thought she could. It wasn't until now she started to feel overwhelmed.

"Shit!" Sally yelled and kicked the trunk again. It felt good to yell. Perhaps if she was loud enough she'd wake herself up from this nightmare.

There was a whooshing noise from downstairs, the one that came with the green fire. She froze and her thoughts cleared. That green fire never brought anyone she really liked. She opened her door trying to hear for voices, for Remus. It was quite. A door had slammed before, there was a chance he left the house. This idea didn't trouble her- if he weren't here any danger than may have just entered couldn't reach him- it was that after thought that did. She opened her door and crept to the stairs. Still no sound.

Then Sally had a thought; answering the fireplace must be the wizard equivalent of answering the door. And it was only polite to answer the door of the house you lived in. She took a deep breath and started to walk downstairs and to the living room.

Sally was going to answer the fireplace.

xx

**Alright Alright, it's short(ish) and I put in some new stuff about Sally because i mean we had a whole chapter about Remus' family and I want her to be thinking about remus all the time-ish but hey she's suppressing a lot of crap here and it's time for feeling and I think it's really awkwardly done but I'm not the best judge so I put it in anyway. If you have an opinion about it I'd reaaaaly like to know. Also; who do you think is at the fireplace? **

**Favs, follows, and reviews (mostly reviews) are the best.**


	12. The Book Room Door

**So this one's unedited to (whoops) and it's kinda a shortie (double whoops) and if you didn't read the updated version of the last chapter it might not make so much sense. So read on my darlings, I hope you enjoy! **

The small room Remus locked himself inside was wall to wall with books; big books, small books, books that had teeth- if there was any organization to it, one would call it a library. In this room Remus stood still and stiff, his violent rummaging and vivid streams of profanity halted, waiting for Sally to knock.

She had pattered down the stairs merely seconds after the loud thud and cursing came from upstairs, and placed herself directly outside of the door. Her feet cast shadows across the room. This looming was what lead him to believe she was going to knock; to make it known she desired to speak to him, that she desired his company, his comfort, his intellect, his self. The hopefulness that shot though him at the prospect of such made him believe that she should stay very far away.

Just as his hands started to bend the hard cover of the book they were holding the shadows disappeared. Remus let out a breath, his shoulders still tense, and went back to work. He hadn't found anything promising in the past hour; in fact he found the exact opposite.

Remus didn't own very many books on werewolves- always holding the belief that there was no need. Now it was very apparent that there was a need, a desperate one. The books he owned all said the same thing. The wording was different each time of course, but it was all the same. The old ones, the new ones, the one that one Peter bought him as a joke in sixth year were all in agreement; he was screwed, and the ministry was 10 times smarter than he anticipated.

Mating was a process, and he and Sally had gone beyond the point on no return. The ministry led them there with speed and precision. They forced the living situation, calculated the time spent together, integrated the bonds with those of marriage, and insured the sex, assuring the markings.

Remus' shoulder burned. He ignored it and went back to the books. He glanced at the pile of paper besides the pile. Each piece covered in 'moony letters'- the nickname for Remus' shorthand- begging to be rewritten in proper English. If he wrote though them again he'd find something his mind glazed over the first time. Remus stood to get a bottle of ink and froze. Again.

There was a knock at the door; Remus fought the urge to run to answer it. He didn't need to do everything she asked. He didn't want to. Those books were wrong; he could deny her just fine. She was a teenager- teenagers need to be told no.

"Remus?" Her voice was higher than it ought to be. She sounded nervous. She sounded scared. Remus thought it was about time.

"What?" He intended to shout but could only mumble.

"What do you want?" Shouting did not give him any more release than mumbling did. He was sure it was, prayed it was, something foolish; the mirrors were talking, or she was startled by the dished, hell, the girl wouldn't even be able to deal with incoming owls.

"The man in the fireplace wants to talk to you!"

Sally had pressed herself against the door and stumbled forward when it flung open. Remus gripped her shoulder to steady her, his feeling of forced indifference gone. Sally felt dizzy and the heel of his hand dug into the mark- the bite- on her shoulder. It didn't help how close his face was- his gaze was so intent it was unsettling.

"Stay here and don't come out unless I tell you to. You'll be safe here." And with that Remus squeezed her shoulder again and strode out the room, wand in hand.

Sally's dizziness left her when his hands did, as did the burning sensation on her shoulder.

Odd.

x

**Soooooo...did you like it? Was it confusing? Because I'm trying to through in some big time 'denial' feelings and I'm not sure if they're making sense. And this is the part where I get really annoying right, and ask for reviews or PMs or something because i need feed back I need it. And my tumblr's changed (that's important) to 'potteristhenewblack' because I'm hip and cool with netflix culture. But really;**

**Favs, Follow, and Reviews are always lovely, almost as lovely as you!**


	13. The Old Man In The Fireplace

**I, um, updated. (and edited this chapter so it's different that the last one's I promise) **

Sally never had the chance to ride competitively; money was required to do that sort of thing. Once, at the start of her time at Balius, she was registered to participate in one and the only advice Liz – the local trainer- gave her was to watch her posture and expression; a straight back shows stability, a smile wouldn't kill you either.

Sally had gone to bed the night before the show with a familiar splitting ache in her jaw and burning in her side and woke up naked, bleeding, and surrounded by the shredded remains of her mattress. She did not participate that morning when her number was called and she did not register for any such show again.

Sally forgot the incident as well as she could but while walking out small book room and into the kitchen Liz's advice rang in her ears and propelled her forward. That and the knowledge that these were wizards; they'd find her if she ran.

Remus should not have been so surprised when Sally strode into the room. This was the same way she'd greeted Yodel during his first visit: standing straight and broad and smiling. The man at the table was a stranger to her, she saw him as a threat. The fear she felt five minutes ago was still present even though his had faded.

"Sally this is Albus Dumbledore. He's an old –er-" The old man across the table nodded, "friend of mine."

"Ms. Riley, it's a pleasure to meet you." The old man, Dumbledore, rose and offered his hand to Sally. She shook it blindly, staring at the man's twinkling eyes and flashy robes. Miss Riley, she thought, Miss Riley.

"Sir, the pleasure is all mine." Sally's shoulder relaxed and her smile softened. The man was intimidating. Despite his age he had a very powerful presence, but those two words made him likable; Miss Riley.

Remus smiled.

"Remus and I were just talking about you." Dumbledore went on as Sally situated herself at the table. "All good things. He finds very little flaw." The word Remus had used was 'tolerable', but it was close enough. They both blushed. "But there are more important things to talk about now."

"Of course, Sir." Sally nodded and sat down. Remus waited.

"What has happened to you both is irreversible. It was also inevitable," The old man's eyes flicked over to Remus, who had paled considerably. "and sadly the best situation all things considered. The camps' conditions are worse than Greyback's original grounds, Remus." The mention of Greyback lit a fire in Remus. His eyes grew large and his jaw set.

"But how? That was never supposed to happen again. I helped fix it last time. Professor, I could fix it again. Sir, that can't happen again. My-our-this arrangement is better than that I'm sure, I know, but it's not good and I should help and, Sir." Remus hadn't thought about the camps since the news of Sally. He hadn't considered how bad they could get. He had been so caught up in his own enormous problem that he didn't consider the danger brewing elsewhere. Sally felt herself wince at the end of his statement; it was true of course, what he was saying, but it sent her shoulder into flames.

"The ministry is taking care of it, Remus. It will work itself out and it is not what has brought me here. The concern right now involves only Ms. Riley and yourself." There it was again, _Ms. Riley_, and it infuriated Remus.

"Yes, Professor." Remus sat back with his jaw still tight wringing the fingers of his left hand.

"I've read over your ministry files. Taxidermy sent them to me actually; he's thrilled with the both of you." Dumbledore, by the sound of his tone, didn't feel the same. "The bond between you has formed smoother than any of the others. For this we are grateful, you are able to progress peacefully. Others are not."

"Sir, the bond," Remus made a hand gesture that politely resembled quotation marks, "is just an old myth though isn't it? There's almost nothing written on the subject and in all my time with the werewolves I heard about it once. The whole idea behind it is foolish."

"It's real Remus. You feel it already I can tell. I'm sorry, my boy, but it is. You've read up on the subject I should have assumed you would. It's uncommon, yes, but it's real and it is strong. I, myself, was not counting on it forming as it did." Sally didn't hear a hint of regret in the man's voice.

"Sir, I still don't understand. It's impossible. And if it wasn't the ministry would have to set it all up anyways and that has to be illegal. Love spells like that are illegal, you can't force them." Remus was turning red.

"It's not amortentia. It's legal- not reputable, but legal. I'm not saying it's right but it has happened, and it is the best thing that could have come of it. These laws no matter what, Remus, will affect you. The hand you've been dealt is the best one." Dumbledore waved a hand towards Sally.

"Still, sir, it goes against the laws of magical interference. The whole idea of this kind of mate bond isn't supposed to happen. Magic swaying emotion is never meant to happen in the naturally- it's not supposed to happen at all. Our magic doesn't work that way." Remus had studied all of this at Hogwarts. Magical theory was useful in planning new spells, work for the order and, most importantly at the time, designing pranks. James had asked Remus to take the class with him to 'keep an eye on the grease ball'.

"I am sure of your understanding on the subject, and how those laws apply to every day witches and wizards. But you know that you are not the average wizard, Remus." A legitimate sorrow came onto the old man. Remus frowned before forming a response; Dumbledore was right, he wasn't the average wizard and it was possible the magic he possessed was different from others, and the only magic Sally had was the lycanthrope kind.

Sally scowled as the two men continued to speak. She pressed her back into her chair and crossed her arms tightly. She should have been familiar sinking nervousness brought on by being surrounded by people who know something you don't, but she couldn't help but feel that she was drowning.

They were talking about magic, magical bonds, and werewolves and magic. Sally was trying to listen attentively but only caught a few words and phrases. She didn't like any of them. Remus sounded disturbed and the veins on his neck had gone funny, staring at the man across the table. Words like 'mate' would sound like curses and he glanced at her whenever he said them.

She wanted to scream, or at least ask a question. Ask that they explain this new and major part of her life in terms she understood. She wanted to know what the bond was, what it meant, why a small bite mark on her shoulder was so linked to her emotions. She wanted to know about the potion she took, she wanted to know about the sex. She wanted to know what was happening to her. She kept her mouth screwed shut and watched.

That man, Dumbledore, was perfectly calm. His voice was even and gentle, his eyes were hard but never glaring. He glanced every few seconds at Sally and smiled. It was likely an effort to make Sally feel that he was talking to her too, not just Remus despite her so obviously being left of the discussion.

Remus had a light green tint to his freshly paled skin. He was trying not to look too sad, Sally could see that much. He was covering it up with a fake enthusiasm and grand hand gestures- pointing at his arm and then hers and wiggling all his fingers between them over the table for the third time. The table looked bleak, empty, and cold. She had only sat there once before with Remus, while she was watching him drink multiple cups of tea without offering her any. She didn't blame him at the time, shit she didn't even notice, but it is rude to make tea and not offer anyone any.

"Tea!" Sally stood quickly and with greater volume than anticipated. Both of the men stared at her. Remus' mouth hung open.

"Pardon?"

"Tea, you don't have any tea," She waved her hands at the empty table. "Sir I am so sorry, Sir. I'll go right now and get you some. You two carry on. I'll be back. Tea."

"Ms. Riley, there is no need for that." Dumbledore, for the first time, looked concerned.

"Yes there is. Tea is very important, and I'm not doing anything here. So I'll go. You two keep talking about magic and werewolves and that and I'll go. Call me when you're done. Please excuse the rudeness, sir." Sally finished her sentence from the hallway already making her way to the kitchen.

A "It will be easier this way, Remus, sit down." was the last she head of the conversation.

Once Sally reached her destination she closed the door, sat on the ground, realizing she had no idea how this kitchen worked. She knew how to use kitchen appliances, of course, but there was a chance that these were magic. Barely anything in this house was normal. She still had a hard time understanding the self-washing dished. So Sally sat on the floor and tried to remember how breathing worked while ignoring the throbbing shoulder pain.

Normal bite marks wouldn't hurt so much, unless they were infected or something. Normal bite marks also weren't so compelling to give, as she remembered, and they weren't so pleasurable to receive. It must be part of the bond, she thought, the mating. Remus must have felt it too. Remus also must feel the urge to go and stop her pain like she did his. It was a comforting thought to have; her bazar attraction was reciprocated. Marriage.

It was all very strange.

Sally was sat on the ground with her back against a counter, thinking like that for a very long time. The door creaked open, almost twenty minutes later, and she had to jump up to be upright before someone stepped into the room. She was just fast enough to stand eye to eye with Remus, her husband, and stumble sideways.

He was just fast enough to grip her shoulders and pull her, his wife, upright.

Neither of them were fast enough to stop their noses from bumping together, stopping their faces less than and inch apart.

Both of them, after a long moment, stepped backwards blabbering on about tea and Dumbledore's leaving.

The old man was standing by the fireplace when they re entered.

"Here you both are." Dumbledore smiled. "We were beginning to grow concerned Ms. Riley."

"Oh." Sally looked down at her feet, having nothing else to say.

"There will be a letter coming for you about your work very soon. Have you met the owls yet?" O_h god they're sacked me_, Sally took a few steps backwards,_ they're firing me with an ow_l. "Remus will show you then, I'm sure, and he'll fill you in on our talk. You will understand it all better from his mouth than from mine."

"That would be nice." Sally had managed to press her self against the wall, any brave face she had had before gone, her voice small. Remus watched her intently, worried this would be the start of another crying night. He wouldn't be able to stand sitting though that and din't want to think of the actions he would take to stop it.

"And Remus,"

"Yes, Professor?" He cleared his throat and faced Dumbledore.

"Owl your father, he's worried."

"Thank you, Sir." Sally had spoken up from her spot in the back of the room. She spoke like a child who had mustered up enough courage to thank a frightening aunt for a pair of socks on her birthday. Dumbledore smiled.

"Explain it all to her Remus. It will help you both. You will understand, and it will be alright in the end." The old man climbed into the fireplace and with burst of green fire he was gone leaving a tension filled silence.

Remus had opened his mouth several times, a million things to say but none coming out. He was obligated to share everything with the girl now. He wanted to apologize, even though none of this was really his fault. He wanted to know what she wanted, what she felt, so he could move forward and understand himself better. He wanted to know what feelings were his and what was magic. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to know if he was okay.

"Is green fireplace fire a popular mode of transportation for magic people?" Sally asked.

Remus laugh.

**Long time no see right? So sorry about not updating as soon as i planned but i did now so that makes it okay right? No? okay. i'm sorry either way. I was going to just write you some smut and give you that but i got a real chapter instead. And this is pretty unedited so i might change bits of it but I think this is it for this chapter. What are you guys thinking of it so far? **

**Fav, Follow and Review please! **

**(really reviews make my life and day and the next chapter pleeeease) **


	14. Sally Goes to Work (Teaser)

THIS IS NOT A FULL CHAPTER! Really this is just a_ totally unedited draft_ of me trying to write this again but I would love it if you guys read it and reviewed it maybe? For me?

...

It physically hurt Remus that she was so happy to leave him. Even though it was during the day, when he himself would be working too, it hurt him. His shoulder ached and burned around the imprint her teeth had made.

Sally had woken up long before the sun came up, perhaps she had never gone to sleep, to shower and rummage around her room and wait for Remus to wake up. She smiled so wide at him from across the kitchen when he sleepily grunted; "so we're off then", he thought his heart was going to burst.

Now he knew that it was not right. He should not have enjoyed waking up to the sounds she was making across the hall. He should not have wanted to grab her and pull her into his bed and never let her out. He should not have felt so nervous about side apperating her for the first time. He should not have wanted to rub her back when she puked on the side of the road after. He should not have worried about what he coworkers would think of him if they saw him. He should not be sitting at home longing for a teenage girl that only a week ago he would have done anything to get rid of. He was becoming a monster- practically a pedophile- and he loathed himself for it. Remus spent his entire life convicting himself that he was not an animal and he had no intention of starting to act like one now.

But he had work to do, for the office and for himself. And no mystical burning shoulder was going to stop him.

…

Sally had never been so happy in her entire life to be shoveling shit. Her shoulder burned and stung and felt as though it might fall off her body at any moment but she continued to shovel and rake and smile. (She found it best not to touch the mark. It did not make it hurt anymore but it reminded her a bit too much of how she got it and that was not a work friendly thought.)

No one at the Balius seemed to notice that she had been missing for the past week. Which was not a problem for Sally in the way she did not have to explain her getting married off to a strange, much older, wizard, werewolf but it also meant that she had no one to reach out to, no one could help her.

And as Sally moved out from the last stall to dump the wheelbarrow and move the last horse back in from the paddock she had the sickening realization that she did not want any help. She wanted to be with Remus and that was insane. She was afraid of him, and afraid of the entire world that he was associated with. She had been uprooted from her life, from her home and placed in a world of people that she had not known existed and hated her without question. She was married to a werewolf ten years older that she was. When she was with him she was alone. And she could not find it in herself to want to leave him.

Sally placed the pitchfork up against the wall next to the shovels and underneath the rifle there and took a deep breath. Remus was already outside waiting to bring her home she could feel it. She straightened her shirt before going out to meet him.

…

Okay so there's that. It's a bit of what I've written for the next full chapter. I've left out a lot about Sally's coworkers and Remus and Sally dancing around each other. Also, not in this but as a separate chapter, I've been trying to write out the, er, more intimate (sex) stuff between the two of them. It's a big component of the mating thing and if you'd like to see some of that or some stuff about their relationship that's not related to the story line directly let me know and I'd love to do that. But that's all I really have to say for now please review, follow, and favorite! (mostly review pleeeeease) Thanks!


	15. Burning From Knee to Ear

**Hey so guess who actually wrote a full chapter?! (Me. I did. The author of this story) It's been forever and I missed this whole story and I missed you guys! But enough about me let's read...**

* * *

><p>Remus did not have the pleasure of hiding his new-found love life from his co-workers, but in the past three weeks he'd been back to work he had done a pretty good job. His work at the company (Burtles Publishing Company -a joke of a company with a joke of a name) allowed him to be fairly isolated throughout the day. The only serious interaction he had to have been when he handed in edited manuscripts to his supervisor. With that along with his marred face it was almost assured that as long as he kept his head down and worked well no one would be wanting to stick their noses in his business or talk to him at all . Almost. There was also Alf.<p>

Alf Dahl was a short, skinny, swedish wizard with a scar across the bridge of his nose and a passion for run on sentences. He worked in the cubicle next to Remus and stopped to chat at any given opportunity. He was pleasant to talk to direct, funny, and refreshingly observant. He probably considered Remus and himself to be friends. More than once one Remus had allowed himself to be dragged out to what Alf called "'boozin' and cruisin'"; an activity which involved a great deal of firewhiskey and some of the most frightening women Remus had ever encountered. Alf had a consistent comforting trusting air about him that reminded Remus of friendship.

This was the first time that Remus felt nervous in Alf's company.

"No more cruisin' for you, my friend, eh?" Alf's voice was tight, his accent thick. Remus stiffened in his chair and he could feel his heart trying to beat it's way out of his chest. He could not open his mouth to reply. Alf continued, "I have to say though, I am very happy that you are able to come to work and have not been sent away. You would be very missed if you were not here." Alf sighed dramatically. "But you will still be missed. You have left me to endeavor alone."

Remus was on fire. He stood up. The flames started on the back of his knees and followed straight up his back, digging into his shoulder, to burn the back of his ears. Alf knew. Remus had been so careful-almost paranoid - about hiding his condition and Alf knew. Alf who could have been 15 years old with a silly accent and the alcohol tolerance of a toddler knew. How long had he know? What else did he know? Who else knew? If he knew why was he still talking to him? Why was he still staring at Remus like he wanted something?

"Remus, I think you should sit." Alf held Remus' shoulders and pushed him back into his work chair. "It is alright friend. I will not be so alone that it should trouble you so much." Alf laughed, one hand still resting on Remus' shoulder. "And you have a woman now, yeah? That will occupy your time. Something for you to work on, eh?" Remus stared at him and Alf's concern grew so he tried a different approach. "Or maybe you will still endeavour with me? Boozin' and cruisin' like we used to-"

"No." Remus exclaimed. Alf took a step backwards. "I wouldn't- I mean I can't- I couldn't dream of-what I mean is that I…" Remus choked out. Being flustered did not suit Remus, and it did not happen regularly. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish until Alf - the blessed man - stepped in.

"Do not worry, friend." Alf spoke gently and backed towards the door. Like he was trying to tame a wild animal, Remus thought. "You do not have to do anything. I was just pushing the buttons. You are good to your woman, this is good. It is happy, yeah?"

Remus scrambled. "I can still drink, Alf."

Alf smiled so hard his eyes disappeared and scurried down the hall. A 'Wahoo!" could be heard before the closing of an office door.

* * *

><p>The conversation he had had with Alf troubled him for the rest of the day and late into the night. While solving one kind of problem another had risen it's angry head; a Sally problem. Remus had never considered cheating on Sally; he had never been skilled with the ladies and more than one would be far too overwhelming. But he never expected himself to feel so violently opposed to the idea either. Even thinking about the women he had been with previously was now a hideous thought.<p>

It also led to the question if Sally felt the same way. Would she be able to move forward from or around him? Could imagine herself with other men? Had she been with others? Had she ever had a boyfriend? Had anyone else had her like he had and if so is that what she preferred? Had she ever been in love? The list went on and on inside of Remus and he was unsure what to do about it. He rubbed his shoulder, the indents her teeth had left on him burned.

As the sun began to set Remus leaned on the fence and watched a roll on in back in the mud. This had become his usual stop to meet Sally at the end of the day and bring her home. She too had been back at work for a few weeks and had officially fully adjusted to apperation. They would go home arm and arm possibly eat dinner together and then sleep. Remus had no real idea where Sally slept but all that really mattered is that it was not next to him. Conversation between the two was present and pleasant but limited to say the least.

Normally Sally wouldn't allow Remus to wait this long for her. Normally Remus would come much earlier. Normally Remus would not worry what exactly she was up to (except for that one time but it very much looked as if she was covered in blood, because she was, but it ended up not being hers. Some animal had impaired itself on a nail and bleed all over her. That was the first night they had sat down together for more than ten minutes over dinner.). But this was not a normal occasion.

The sun was gone and Remus considered entering the barn and dragging her out. He imagined how many muggles he would have to take on to have her back to him- he could take down at least five without getting into any sort of trouble. But what if she didn't want to go with him? He would take her anyway. It was the law, who knew what they would do to her if she ran away. He would go to the barn through the side door and he would-

There were two laughing figures exiting the barn and coming up the drive. One of these figures was Sally and the other was some sort of man. They were talking to each other but Remus couldn't make out the words but, he could make out the a new wonderful genuinely barking sound that could only be Sally's laugh. The figures stopped twenty feet or so down the path from Remus. Sally waved goodbye to her boy and jogged towards Remus.

"Hi, Remus. Sorry I took so long but it's only like ten minutes later than usual, right? There was a hay shipment today and we got twice as much as usual and it just took forever to-" Sally, out of breath, started to give the details of another hay story. Hay stories were almost just as good as her wealthy people falling off horses stories and Remus typically enjoyed hearing them.

"Who were you talking to?" He interrupted gruffly.

"Oh, that's Max." Sally in an airy tone. She turned and started to walk further away from the barn.

"How do you know him?" Remus pressed, a little gentler this time. He was right behind her was they continued to walk. Remus would rather us apparate from where he met her on the path, it was always dark they were safe, but Sally had asked that they move further away from the barn. The sound spooked the horses. She didn't ask for much so he allowed it.

"He works here too. He's great. He bales the hay some days with me." Sally smiled and laughed, almost the same way she did while talking to this Max boy.

"Well that's kind of him. That's very kind." Remus looked down at Sally. She was still smiling looking straight ahead into the darkness. "I'd like to hear more about the bo-people you work with sometime."

"Yeah, man. I'm all yours. Just ask." She was peering up at him now, and a piece of hair had fallen in front of her eye.

Remus gripped her arm and with a loud crack they were home.

* * *

><p>Remus did not stay in Sally's company for long after going into the house. He was feeling rather unpredictable and it was obvious she could tell.<p>

He stayed awake and stared half smiling at the ceiling for hours. Her words played over and over in his head; _I'm all yours._

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I'm not totally at the top of my game here but I really want to start writing regularly again. And I think that I might be able to, senior years been crazy but I've sorted out all my college stuff (I am actually going to my number one school in the fall and I can't stop telling everyone!) but next semester is a pretty heavy course load so what I'm saying is that I'm going to try as hard as I can to get at least one a month which isn't very much but hey it's better than what's been going on. <strong>**And about the chapter how do you guys like it? (REVIEWS PLS I LOVE THEM SO MUCH) I really like Alf (who's name was originally Ike but I changed it and I forget that sometimes) and I want to write more of him and Sally's friends at the barn could totally play a bigger role- there's two in particular that i'm itching to break out. So are there any character's you guys like? Want to hear more about? Eh? And this is a really long note now but I want ask how comfortable you guys are with something a little darker and me making the m-rated fic mature audience worthy. **

**But that's all ( the paragraphs) I have to say right now so please fav or follow and most importantly REVIEW! **

**xoxoxo **


	16. Weak End to a New Start

**Alright so I guess you've figured it out now that I'm not gonna update, BUT what I am going to do is repost the story. I know how I want to move forward but to do what I want I need some major edits. So what I'm going to do here is post the rest of my outline/plan here so you can see how it ends of that's what you want? This is some big spoilers tho if that's something I need to say. How I'm going to post the new story is going to be under the same name and stuff but with edited chapters and it'll be constructed a different way (maybe). Also this outline is really rough you know? And it's not so detailed that you wouldn't enjoy reading the new story I think. Anyway here it is;**

**Sally The Barn- Mullen Shows Her Dirty Rotten Face and there is fear in the community**

-magic is afoot because no one notices that she was gone. horsey horse neigh neigh. Maggie and Thomas Adler own the barn and 'look after her'. Meetings are often held in T.A's office. The pair are old and Sally views them as parent figures but doesn't talk about them often. Abigail is the trainer, the barn only has one, She knows Sally but doesn't quite respect her, they're from different classes but Sally knows she's good at her job and Abby is good at hers. Abby is early 30's unmarried and a wee bit of a snob. It's a strained friendship made mostly out of politeness. She resents the /special/ treatment Sally receives from the Adlers. There are three other stable handlers. 1. Max, young and strong type, not too smart but not an idiot either, he and Sally got along very well. A true hufflepuff just a bit muggle. Hunts. 23. 2. Jack, young but not as young. 30(ish) real live adult. Wife (Marcine) is pregnant. Director of events and such. Has his shit together. Organizes the hunts and uses his dogs for hunt stuff. 3. Robbie. Jack's age not as laid back. Bachelor type. He 'came from nowhere' and is actually a squib. Highly suspicious of Sally and at first she didn't know why but now they're all starting to catch on. Sally's just trying to get her work done bc see enjoys the animals and viewed the barn as her home and is feeling very overwhelmed by everything.

-Sally forgot how much she loved this place i mean lordish. The customers were pleasant and the workers were pleasant and sure now she has this big old secret of where she's living and what she is and oh look she's married butttttt she could get into the married part later- she's been turning the ring into a necklace during work because you know how things get dirty and sure she hates it but its really nice and she doesnt want it to be covered in shit. also shes scared that if she doesnt wear there will be some kind of magical consequence or that remus will get mad. she's just lucky to have a job. and some of the fellas and the lady fellas at the barn are getting nosy in where she's been. Sally has never missed work ever in the year and a half she's worked there and now they seem to know where she's been. some hospital she's never heard of called and said she was there and oh look here she is healthy as ever. she's working around it'

-Mullen that fucking meatbag shows up in a very magical way one afternoon to inspect her- whatever that means. and they have to go over what it means to get married and how everyone else seems to be doing and how Sally should come to meetings at the ministry with the other women and Sally says that she'll need to ask Remus and she'll think about it. Mullen asks questions about test how real the mate thing is (touching the mark is no good) 3. general interest on muggle werewolves i mean really that's uncommon look at all these examples of dead people and people who killed their loved ones 4. also if you fuck up azkaban is a thing and both of you get to go whoop-de-do. Remus is now feeling like the safest option and she's not really cool with that but also like eyyyyy

**Lyall Lupin Sends Another Letter- Let's talk about family. Flashbacks to the Rileys**

-Lyall Lupin what a guy sends a letter to his son like boy what the fuck you doing? SOn? He's a real dad but also real mad. It's not a howler but it keep making noises and fluttering about until someone opens it. And the man is really just concerned for his son and it's been like a week and no no he wasn't allowed at the wedding and really remus he would at least like to meet the girl. If he doesn't write him soon he will come over there and wait for them to come down. So Remus writes back and Sally's kinda laughing and oh look what fun and it's just great to have a family isn't it and so she's got all kinda of questions and oh look remus' mom is dead and oh look sally's whole family is dead and we get backstories for both of them and they're both very sad oh.

-Lets make a new line to talk about the Riley family. Sally does have some real serious guilt about the whole thing and she low(high) key wishes she had died along with the rest of them. Sally isn't well. Her family was sort of shitty to start with but not bad enough that she ever wanted to kill them. They lived together out in the middle of nowhere; mom, dad, two siblings that are older. Poor enough to fight about money 24/7. Her dad and eldest brother were caught in a drug (or maybe gambling or maybe both) related trouble and they lost any reputation they had because of it. Sally didn't have very many friends growing up but the one's she had never came over to her house. THE INCIDENT which is the important part was late one night there was a big old animal outside their house that very quickly came into their house. Father took the shot gun and shot it but the big old monster kept going Sally got bit in the midst of pulling herself into the attic but the rest of them totally died. V sad. Sally had mad survivor's guilt. The rumor sent through town was that Sally, who was known for late night walks, let a wolf into the house on purpose for some kind of revenge (not true) so she splits town. ALSO A DOG- they had a dog named Denis. Sally also had a pet fish that she won at a fair.

- Remus Lupin is hella against Sally going to his father and he can't quite say why but he pins it on that his dad loves him sure but he doesn't need the flack about werewolf women and legislation and he doesn't think Sally could handle it. Lyall was a big player in werewolf law and "protection" when Remus was young and a big reason why Remus got to live the high quaility life he did. Lyall was not pro-werewolf in any way shape or form until Remus was bit. So he writes back and says that he'll come over fast the next time he can but he can't bring Sally whoops sorry. And Sally's cool with not going bc dad's you know?

-also for some fun and if the chapters to short than we can go and add some fluff. this can be the first night that they really sleep in the same bed, not just sex (which they're having and feeling guilty about and then having again) but like real sleeping.

**A Chapter To A Order Friend/The Lupin Get Drunk and get sad and oh look feelings**

-I don't know what his name is going to be yet but I do know that Remus has met up with an old friend from the order- with Alf the work friend- and the guy is aware that he is a werewolf and is AWARE that since he wasn't in the camps he must be doing the husband wife thing. The man invites LupinS over to his home and says that he and others will be there at the wonderful party (oh its a party now) and it'll be fun. Lupin tries to back out- and he tries so unbelievably hard god bless him; He's a little in it to protect Sally but also into it to protect himself- but really it's done and oh look they're going to a party.

-He picks up Sally early from work and they go home with many questions from the girl (which ends with what do i wear and remus says bitch anything they won't know a muggle shoe from a stocking or something like that- but still Sally who is typically pretty collected in front of others is a nervous adolescent mess) and they're off and oh look it's everyone. The Weasleys (god bless Arthur and his muggle fascination and Sally has something that she understands to talk about) all those people who didn't die in the Order (there are some and I will look up their names) Ted Tonks (not andy bc babies you know) Mad Eye Moody is there, Hagrid my main man, Emmeline Vance, others, It's big enough to not to be crazy but also not too small that r and s have to be the center or attention which is good fun.

-Sally is the youngest person that for sure and she has no clue what the fuck anyone is talking about because magic? but still she stands against the wall or behind Remus and smiles politely. She gets along with the Weasleys. Molly is such a momma.

- Maybe an old photo album which is kinda sad but most of everyone is drunkish so it's really just 'you had dumb hair' and 'hey at least i had hair' and Sally notices Sirius Black the giant mass murder and she gets quiet for a bit

-They get firewhiskey as a gift. Like a lot. Alcohol ensues. Sally might have a problem but hey, at least she's not a lightweight. They get a little sad but mostly sappy 'i'm sorry' and 'that was terrible/not soooo bad' and 'i'm sorry everyone you care about is dead' 'lol same' and 'we were the only werewolves in the room' and 'you saved me for a terrible time with so and so' and cuddling?

-This is a fun chapter so if they fuck I'm only a little sorry

**The Letter (come to the conference you nerds)**

-This chapter is not quite as fun.

-The ministry is being a butthole and they are making a highly suggested invitation to a conference. The conference being a big old let's get the werewolves together and see who kills who i hope they all die sort of thing. And Remus is saying fuck no and so is sally but then she rememberS the conversation she had with Mullen and she gets real quiet and "what's azkaban?" so sally's scared shittless-er becase if remus is scared of something so is she. and then she's all about going. and this is the first time we see Sally really panic. She's been confused and upset and angry but not really panic. So here we go she wont shut up bc shes worried for herself but shes also worried about remus and it's not everyone everyone its just most of everyone and hey we have to go. and it can't be that bad right? right? and if it is we can leave and so remus say oh okay we can go if you need to and they get to talking about how everyone actually hates werewolves and she would have liked to know that before the party but okay cool and oh most of them knew yeah but still like youre killing me here and they drink the firewhiskey and this is the start of the change in sally. because the new world she had been plopped into is actually really awful.

**The conference- Remus being hella possessive and Sally being hella scared- meeting g.b**

Here we are all together hating each other and the ministry. Remus holds Sally so hard she thinks her arm is gonna break off. There is a lot on ministry propaganda and then they have to split up to be questioned. In the 'waiting room' Sally meets Greyback. He is scary but polite he knows Remus but won't say how but Sally assumes. 'He's an animal just like the rest of us dear. We're all monsters." This stays with her. The ministry mostly asks about sex and whos trying to kill who. Again they talk about baby having with Sally. She starts to think on how almost likely that is but denies it to Mullen.

Remus almost carries her away from GB and she is shaking with fear and when they get home they kiss a lot and also fuck in a very special 'you are mine' kind of way.

**THIS IS THE FIRST (well probably the second but the first they are so hyper aware of) FULL MOON FOR THEM. They lock themselves in the basement. It hurts worse than usual. They don't speak of it the next morning. When Remus wakes up the next morning to look at himself and Sally across the room between the pain and the emotion he weeps. **

**Sally At Work Once Again- the dear stays late- mare gives birth**

Work work work. A mare that Sally had always been close to is giving birth and woAH a baby horsey starts to be alive. Sally is happy but all this motherhood is churning her stomach that's been upset every morning this week. The hunt staff comes back and hangs their gun on the wall and everyone watches the little fella take his first steps. A 'they're just animals Sally calm down' conversation starts and Sally starts to understand that she is just an animal too like Greyback said.

**A Fluff Chapter. **

this is sad so i need some happy. give them a day because fall is coming about and there's got to be a holiday around them. "let's go take a walk" one of them says . And outside in the woods they can smile and joke and Remus really is funny and Sally really is quick. HAND HOLDING. CHILDHOOD HAPPY STORIES. GIGGLING. Sally sobers up when they get back in the house and thanks Remus and also apologizes. She kisses his lightly- because she wanted to not because she had too for once. The have sex (which still isn't new ik ik) and Remus feels that Sally is reaching for something and he tries to give it to her. They hold each other. Remus falls asleep. Sally does not.

**Sally Does Not Come Home- Remus Shoulder Stops Burning **

Sally had to get out. She was stuck in a dead end and she was being controlled by a force she didn't understand and she was going to be trapped forever. She is also terrified to be pregnant. She imagines a the life that she and remus and the baby would leave and is too afraid to finish the thought. She cares for Remus but she doesn't LOVE him really and she can't be a parent and she cannot see an out. She runs to work so now she's exhausted and frantic and crying and screaming and frantic and she sees the foal and the mother and all she can think of is that she is an animal just like them and she won't have it. She won't. She is Sally Joyce Riley and she is in control and she will hunt the beast and bring an end to all of this.

Remus wakes up abruptly in the night when his shoulder burns far worse than ever before and then quickly turns ice cold. He turns over and goes back to sleep.

**Newspaper Article on the Death of Sally Riley **

A few days have passed and Remus is reading the newspaper muggle article on it- it being Sally's death. She dead. She shot herself in the head and died. Dead dead dead dead dead. His, Sally, who was a child really, dead. He's cleaning out her belongings and sleeps on the couch for a few days. He blames himself because of course he does. The bite mark on his shoulder does not give of any kind of sensation anymore. Without the constant burning his shoulder feels cold. He never thought he would be alone again.

**OKAY SO THERE IT IS. If anyone wants to give me any feedback that'd be wonderful but hey no pressure (or maybe a little pressure). Thank you all so much for reading I'm always grateful and I'm getting a little emotional but it's probably because I'm really killing off Sally but I really wanted it to fit into canon and now Remus had a little more luggage- Tonks shouldn't want to marry him because his last wife killed herself that poor guy I'm so sorry.**

**I really would love some feedback. Anyways really Thank YOU!**


End file.
